Friendship is Magic (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)
Friendship is Magic is the 1st episode of Season 1 of Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, and a reimagining of the Season 1 MLP: FiM Two Parter of the same name. Summary At the end of the battle for the Chaos Emeralds with Dr. Eggman, Sonic crosses time and space and ends up in the land of Equestria, the world's fastest hedgehog must now team up with the Mane Six to find his friends and defeat the evil Nightmare Moon. Plot An antisocial unicorn named Twilight Sparkle learns of a prophecy that states the evil Nightmare Moon will return during the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration after one thousand years of imprisonment in the moon. Twilight tries to warn her mentor Princess Celestia of the impending danger but she dismisses her and instead sends her to Ponyville to check on the preparations for the celebration, with help from ponies: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. At the celebration, Nightmare Moon appears in place of a missing Princess Celestia and decrees everlasting night. Meanwhile in another dimension, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles have just reached Eggman's battleship to stop him from using the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald for his latest plan, while also rescuing Amy and Cream, who were kidnapped not too long ago. After a brief battle with Badniks and Metal Sonic, (the latter getting defeated with assistance from Shadow), Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles break into the room where Eggman is keeping his machine, the Emeralds, Amy, and Cream. After hitting some inputs, Eggman tells Sonic that he can't be stopped and all he has to press a button he's holding. Sonic taunts in response that Eggman should press the button before Sonic can grab it. Just then, Metal Sonic arrives who begins to attack Sonic around the room. Sonic manages to trick Metal into damaging the machine the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald had been powering. The machine malfunctions and causes Chaos Control, warping everyone and everything in Mobius to another world, Equestria. After Sonic lands near Ponyville with the Chaos Emeralds in tow, he makes his way to town hall, after saving the Mane SIx from the Nightmare Forces, Twilight and her new friends venture deep into the Everfree Forest to find the Elements of Harmony, a set of artifacts used to defeat Nightmare Moon in the past. Nightmare Moon creates obstacles to stop the six ponies, but each of Twilight's friends helps the group overcome them using her own strengths. On the otherhand, Sonic, worried that he maybe the only one who made it out of the Chaos Control, sets out to find his friends, eventually finding Knuckles, Cream (with Cheese the Chao), Tails, Amy, and Shadow. It's also revealed that Eggman and his minions survived the Chaos Control and now have their sights on Equestria, fascinated by the world's use of magic, before he do anything however, Sonic turns into Super Sonic and tells him that he won't be conquering this world either, before finally blowing up Eggman's battleship, Team Sonic proceed to rejoin the Mane Six as they make it to the Castle of the Two Sisters. Once the group find the Elements, Nightmare Moon appears and shatters them. Twilight realizes that she and her friends embody the six Elements—honesty (Applejack), kindness (Fluttershy), laughter (Pinkie Pie), generosity (Rarity), loyalty (Rainbow Dash) and magic (herself)—and Team Sonic watch in awe as the Mane Six wield them to defeat Nightmare Moon thus returning her to her original form as Princess Celestia's younger sister Princess Luna. Princess Celestia returns, forgives Luna and orders Twilight to stay in Ponyville in order to continue studying the magic of friendship. Differences *??? Transcript Friendship is Magic (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript Recap * Trivia *The Nightmare Forces from the Nightmare Rarity story arc make a appearance here. *"History" from Sonic Mega Collection plays when Sonic introduces himself at the beginning of the episode. *"Endless Possibility" from Sonic Unleashed plays when the scene cuts to Mobius. *"Sonic Drive" from Sonic X plays during the opening. *"Meeting Team Dark" from Team Sonic Racing plays when Shadow appears to fight Metal Sonic. *"Theme of Dr. Eggman" from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) plays when the scene cuts to Eggman in the main control room of his battle ship. *"Robots & Wisps" from Sonic Colors plays when Sonic notices the chaos going on Ponyville. *"Meeting Team Sonic" from Team Sonic Racing plays when Sonic decides to go on ahead of the Mane Six when they get to the Everfree Forest. *"Sir Gawain Appears" from Sonic and the Black Knight plays when Knuckles saves Sonic in the Everfree Forest. *"Meeting Team Rose" from Team Sonic Racing plays after Sonic rescues Amy from the cragadiles. *"The Fake" from Sonic Forces plays when the fake Shadow prepares to attack Sonic and his friends. *"The Final Form" from Sonic Unleashed plays when Sonic transforms into Super Sonic. *"Dr. Eggman Appears" from Sonic Colors plays when Eggman looking over Equestria from his battleship. *"His World" from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) plays during the credits. Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes